


Money boy

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	Money boy

米兰的红灯区看上去比马德里的整洁不少，但是就像精细美丽的妆容遮掩不了这里的女孩子们廉价的本质，透露出来的还是荒淫。  
克里斯走在街上看着那些女孩在秋叶落地的寒风里坚持穿着轻薄的衣衫，恐怕已经冻的有些僵硬的手偶尔拉扯一下膝盖上的皮裙，她们看见克里斯走过来露出局促而讨好的笑容——她们已经尽用尽全力在笑，只是这个天气实在是太冷，她们的笑容也冻僵了。克里斯把她们几乎已经碰到他胸口的手拍下去——她们的手的确很冷，笑容更冷。  
这种苦涩的笑容丝毫让人提不起性趣。  
克里斯不太明白为什么有人会留恋这种地方，对他来说，需要用金钱搞定的性关系是对他个人魅力的侮辱，更何况这些女孩为生活流露出的对性的期盼是如此的畸形和卑微——还有男孩。  
他看见远处路灯下站着一个穿皮衣的男孩，看上去年纪不大的样子，克里斯上下打量他，品评他，想，大概应该还是一个学生？他比女孩子们穿的稍微多一点，但是也没多多少，一件老土的长袖的白衫长过他的手腕甚至包裹他一部分的手掌，外面罩着的那件皮衣款式也挺旧的，翻领带着闪闪的拉链，下身一条看上去是和上身那件配套一起20欧甩卖的皮裤，踩着一双一看就冷的让人不舒服的板鞋。  
他不像身边的那些女孩子们那样强撑着装出不冷的样子，他把手拢在嘴边小心的吐气，他唇角逸出一些白色的水雾企图温暖自己冰冷的双手。  
这让克里斯对他即将要做的事情生出了一丝愧疚。他们几个考完无所事事的大学生昨天晚上在酒吧喝到半夜，酒喝上头了就开始随便打赌，克里斯今天睡到将近中午，一醒来就发现自家损友把他扔在酒店就走人了，连衣服都没给他脱一下，搞得他睡的浑身酸痛。枕头有一杯水，下面压着一张纸条，上面写着他昨天晚上许下的赌约：去红灯区约一个男孩，等到双方衣服都脱了再告诉他你是直的，让他走人，记住，不许给钱！  
这个赌约有点趣，克里斯当时没多想，把纸条揉成一团随手一塞，去洗澡了。现在想倒是太欺负人了一点，克里斯看着那个男孩子放下手，露出冻的有点红的鼻子，衬的他本来就好看的眉眼更添三分楚楚动人的味道。  
克里斯本想算了吧，回去和损友们认输好了，大不了就说脱光了让他们拍照留念。  
这时有辆车从克里斯身边开过去停在男孩的身边向他搭讪，男孩摇着他一头卷发，好像看起来对于价格不太满意——明明看上去青涩的不得了，却想不到是一个老手呢。  
克里斯改变了他的计划，还是打算继续那个赌约。  
他他站在街边等了一会儿，等那辆车走了——他们最后还是没有谈妥价格，才走过去。  
那个男孩子似乎并不为错失一个可以逃离寒冷的机会而懊恼，只是活动自己的双腿，不让自己的双腿失去知觉。  
“嗨，你晚上有约了么？”克里斯双手插在口袋里面，晃到故作老手姿态晃到男孩的面前，“没有的话，和我约怎么样？”  
男孩转向克里斯，他的额发有点长，他伸出两只手指把垂到眉毛下面的头发拨开，“你带钱了么？我很贵的。”  
克里斯不在意的点点头，按照赌约，他不会给钱的，这个男孩要价再高和他也没关系，伸出手“我是克里斯。”  
那个男孩子没动，奇怪的看着克里斯伸出来的手，“我要现金的哦。你带了么？”  
克里斯有点不耐烦，“你要多少我可以去取。”  
“那你先去取吧。”男孩子侧头，他微微阖眼又睁开，线条优美的下眼睑，看上去有点邪气的动人，大约是看着克里斯的脸色不太好，他别过头，伸手给克里斯理理衣服，“我在这里等你。”  
“我叫卡卡。”

有一条关于人口贩卖案的线索放在米兰警局的桌子上，让马尔蒂尼犯了难。  
线索显示，幕后的卖家和买家会在今天会在红灯区交易，一早警局就派便衣去和红灯区的老大打招呼，让他们提供给卧底专员提供帮助——这是一个好机会把他们一网打尽。  
只是这个卧底的人选很难确定。  
一般来说，出卖色相这种活，都是因扎吉的。  
因为他是一个标准且完美的意大利人——人帅嘴甜酒量好，稍微包装一下就是一个合格的衣冠禽兽，无论酒吧夜店红灯区都宛若他的主场。  
最重要的是，好耐心。  
米兰警局不缺美貌的警员，毕竟曾经有过传闻，米兰警局是看脸招人的，但是，能够忍住生理厌恶在卧底的时候不打人的不多，同样以容貌出名的内斯塔警官可能会直接把嫌疑人打死的——不是没有过这种前车之鉴，要不是隔壁罗马警局的托蒂警官正好处理完事情路过，内斯塔警官可能就要被记一个大过了。  
但是好巧不巧因扎吉警官负伤了，就在今天早上。  
他便衣从红灯区出来，迎面遇见被都灵警局撵过来做卧底的德尔皮耶罗警官，毫不犹豫的大声嘲笑德尔皮耶罗纯的像一个大学生，气的德尔皮耶罗拿手包砸他。  
因扎吉神闪避，没砸中。  
但是由于太得意忘形，回头的时候撞上了花坛边，正痛的龇牙咧嘴退后的时候又非常凑巧的踩到那只被扔的手包，然后身子一歪，从人行道摔到了机动车道，光荣骨折了。  
这个人脆的连围观了全程的德尔皮耶罗都震惊了——当然他回去也逃不了写检讨的命运，不过这是另一个事情了。  
这就造成了现在没有适合的人去卧底的局面。  
马尔蒂尼想到自家局里面一干牛鬼蛇神一阵头疼，正巧他们新招的小警员卡卡活力四射的吃完午餐给他送咖啡进来：“保罗保罗！你的咖啡我放在这里了啊！”  
马尔蒂尼灵光一闪，赶忙叫住卡卡：“卡卡等一下，有个任务要交给你！”  
这就有了卡卡被冻的瑟瑟发抖站在街头的场景。  
他就穿了一件薄的长袖白T恤，外面罩了一件内斯塔的皮衣——因扎吉的衣服对他来说太小了，给他挑衣服的皮尔洛说，这样勉强能让人看出他几乎没有的腰。下身的紧身皮裤是马尔蒂尼的，马尔蒂尼向他保证，虽然贴着腿很不舒服，但是这条裤子绝对不影响活动，不信他他可以高抬腿试试看。  
可是真的好冷啊。卡卡摩挲着已经没什么知觉了双手，心里暗暗地想。  
这时一辆车停在他的面前，卡卡立刻摆上他最招牌的笑容——用因扎吉的话说看上去又真诚又勾人，打算用他之前那一套高价现金的说辞打发对方，他还要在这里站到嫌疑人出现。  
车窗降下来，是内斯塔，副驾座上还坐着皮尔洛，“卡卡你还好么？”  
卡卡艰难的摇摇头，他真的快冻死了，因扎吉是怎么每次在这种情况下还保持着一脸风度翩翩宛若温暖如春的？  
“再坚持一下，嫌疑人已经进入监控区了，你待会儿假装拉客撞上去，然后马上发信号，懂了么？”  
“希望他能在我冻死之前到。”卡卡吸吸鼻子，“那些妹子都是真勇士，这个气温还敢露腿。”  
“人世艰难啊，”内斯塔心疼自家可怜的后辈，“我们这次成功了，至少可以这条街上的可怜姑娘少一半。我们先走。”  
“嗯。”  
“记得发信号。”  
“记住了。”  
卡卡站直身体活动活动腿，目送内斯塔的车远去，他的小腿全麻了。  
“嗨，”突然背后传来一个声音，卡卡回头看见一个穿着红色羽绒服反戴这一个白色棒球帽的男孩子站在他的身后，“你晚上有约了么？没有的话，和我约怎么样？”  
男孩子看起来还很很年轻，棒球帽上面还画着学校球队的标记，大概和自己弟弟差不多大吧，这个年纪就会来红灯区找人过夜了，真是的。  
卡卡把刘海拨开，用因扎吉教他的说辞：“你带钱了么？我很贵的。”  
男孩子懵懵的点头，伸出手“我是克里斯。”一本正经的看上去有点像是一只走错路的小动物，卡卡心下想腹诽：大概也是第一次来吧。  
他余光瞥见几个黑衣服的人出现在街对面的人行道上，心下想赶快打发了克里斯：“我要现金的哦。你带了么？”  
男孩子一愣：“你要多少我可以去取。”  
卡卡继续微微压低了视线看那边的动作，听见男孩子的话，正好借克里斯的背影挡视角，假装给他理理衣服，摁下手里的信号器，“那你先去取吧。我在这里等你。”  
想了想又补上一句，“我叫卡卡。”

克里斯小跑着去隔壁街的银行ATM提了5000欧的现金，心里想着待会儿怎么样让那个好看的男孩子难堪，让他这么跑来跑去的，不过如果他红了眼眶自己也可以心软一下，毕竟卡卡那么好看，看上去也那么的需要钱。  
当他回来的时候，这条街已经和十五分钟前的完全不一样了。本来街边的女孩子们都进到室内，每个人披着一块警局发的毯子，街上到处是警察和便衣警察，还有十几个一看就不是什么好人的人抱着头蹲在地上，被荷枪实弹的指着。一个拄着拐杖的瘦警官拿着拐杖一个一个打过去，还有一个高个子警官正在活动手腕。  
正当克里斯摸不着头脑的时候，一个肤色有些深的英俊警官走过来：“你找谁？警官办案，闲杂人等勿扰。”  
“我找卡卡。”克里斯想都没想直接说。  
“卡卡？”警官皱眉，“你找他干嘛？”又看看他手上拎着的银行纸包，眉头皱的更深了，回头大声喊“里奇！你给我过来！”  
卡卡披着警官的大衣小跑过来，“怎么了，桑德罗？——克里斯？你回来了啊？”  
克里斯看着那个叫桑德罗的警官揉揉卡卡的头发，从口袋里面掏出车钥匙递给卡卡，对卡卡说：“今天干的漂亮，里奇，你可以放假回家休息了，今天冻坏了吧——晚上我再来叫你吃晚餐。”然后去帮高个子警官押人口贩子上警车，留下卡卡和克里斯站在原地，临走还狠狠剜了克里斯一眼，目瞪口呆。  
卡卡拿着钥匙打了一个响指唤回克里斯的神智，“都灵大学的克里斯同学，说一下你家的地址，现在米兰警局的卡卡警官要送你回家了。”  
“你是米兰的警官啊。”  
“对啊？有什么问题么？”  
“你们警局管你们谈恋爱么？”  
“？？？”


End file.
